The Moment of Change
by Oraki.Vendo
Summary: What if when Sakura asked Naruto if he thought she was more 'womanly now' Naruto replied with the correct answer? How would this affect their relationship? And what if during his training Jiriya taught Naruto some elemental jutsu as well?
1. Changing thoughts

**Authors Note:**** hey guys I'm writing this story while my other one is being postponed due to lack of organization by me. So yea...this one is another NaruSaku but no harem just strictly NaruSaku so please enjoy and review for grammar problems or things like that. Thanks :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own nor gain any prophet (besides reviews) from Naruto. All charters owned by Mr. Kishimoto  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The moment to change everything**

"So Naruto do I look more womanly now?" asked a slightly blushing Sakura.

"Of course you do Sakura-Chan, I'm not saying you weren't beautiful before but you're a lot more beautifuler now," said Naruto with his trade mark fox grin.

This caught Sakura completely off guard and caused her to blush a bit deeper. "You idiot Naruto beautifuler isn't a word," said Sakura trying to hide her blush

She was expecting something like 'Sakura-Chan you haven't changed at all' or something like that.

The old Naruto wouldn't have said anything like that,' thought Sakura.

And as for a certain white haired, perverted sannin's thoughts…well they were on the lines of were on the lines of 'Yep I taught him well. I'm glad that I actually taught him some good elemental jutsu as well as how to get the ladies.'

Naruto on the other hand was thinking 'Man I hope she liked me saying that and just drops the subject of her for a bit because I really want to go to Ichiraku's so I can get some ramen.'

"Umm…Sakura I don't mean to be rude or anything but I wanna go to Ichiraku for some ramen so I'll talk to you later," he said before waving everyone else off but just then a puff of smoke came and a naked lady with white smoke covering her private parts appeared out of nowhere saying "Sexy Jutsu," and just as sudden as the girl came a boy about the age of 12 or 13 appeared.

"That was a good one huh Big bro?" asked the boy

Naruto then started to chuckle at the boys antics and said

"Heheh I'm not a kid anymore Konohamaru and I don't use those kind of jutsu anymore and you shouldn't either, it's beneath you."

After saying this there was an awkward silence around Naruto. Everyone was thinking along the same lines (except for Jiriya) and that thought was 'what happened to the old Naruto. This one is so much more mature.' And cause of this Sakura's blush was got deeper still.

Then Naruto got into a pumped up stance with fire in his eyes and screamed out at Konohamaru

"Is that all you got! I mean c'mon that move is too weak! Wait until you see my new pervy ninjutsu!"

Jiriya, Kakashi and Konohamaru all perked up at this statement with gleam in their eyes and waited for their pervy genius's new master piece. Sakura though lost all her previous feelings for Naruto and but kept the red on her face though she was only red with anger. But just as she was about to punch the living daylights out of Naruto he said "But I'll show it to you another time cause I wanna go to get some Ramen and with that Naruto disappeared in a swirl of red and black flames.

Everyone (except Jiriya) once again was stunned. 'When did Naruto learn how to do shun-shin,' and also once again Sakura was in a deep blush because Naruto didn't do a stupid thing like do a pervy jutsu in front of a lady. Even though she heard him say that he said he left because of ramen she had a strong suspicion that it had something to do with her as well.

"Ok everyone I suggest we get back to work seeing as that I can\t explain what is to happen right now because Naruto left to get his precious ramen so I will call you when Naruto drop by my office. You are all dismissed," said Tsunade and with that everyone started going their own ways.

At Ichiraku a certain blonde ninja was happily slurping away his ramen.

"So Naruto, now that you are finally back what are you going to do?" said Teuchi the shop owner.

"Well after I go here I'm going to go to granny Tsunade and have a chat then I'm going to buy a better apartment or at least buy it off the original owner," said Naruto

"Looks like your all set"

"I am"

Then Naruto went back to happily slurping his ramen.

"As if forehead!" stated an annoyed Ino

"I'm not kidding Ino! He's so much more mature! Its as if he's a completely different person its amazing," stated Sakura as she leaned over the counter of the Yamanaka's flower shops counter.

"Well I never believe anything until I see so-OH MY GOD! Is that the fourth Hokage?" blurted out Ino as she looked out the window and pointed to a blonde ninja in proper ninja attire. Sakura turned around and smiled at who it was.

"What are you talking about Ino that's Naruto," stated Sakura. Then Ino noticed the whisker marks on the blondes face.

"I'll be damned it really is him," said Ino slightly shocked.

"C'mon Ino lets go say hi," said Sakura as she grabbed Ino's hand and pulled her around the counter to the street.

"Naruto!" called out Sakura waving while practically dragging Ino. Naruto turned around to see Sakura and Ino running towards him.

"Oh hello Sakura-Chan and hello Ino what are you two up to?" he asked politely.

"Oh nothing," replied Sakura

"Ok"

"So Naruto where are you headed?" asked Ino

"Oh, I am going to the Hokage tower I except baa-Chan would like to talk to me,"

"Oh! If you're going now I better go with you," said Sakura "I was told by lady Hokage that when you go to her she would summon us so I might as well go with you right?"

"Sure," Naruto agreed. "And you Ino?"

"Oh me I have to get back to the shop so I'll catch up with you later. Oh and if you're wondering Shikamaru and Choji are in the village so search around you should be able to find them," and with that Ino waved goodbye and walked back to her shop.

"So Sakura-Chan read to go?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, let's go," said Sakura and she started waking to the Hokage tower but was soon swept from her feat and found her self on Naruto's shoulders.

"NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" yelled a blushing Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan walking will take forever and I have to do some other things so I want this conversation done as quickly as possible. So we're going to shun shin there," said Naruto, so Naruto made a single hand sign and next they fond themselves in the Hokage's office.

Naruto helped Sakura off his shoulders and placed her gently on the floor.

"Ah. Naruto you're here now. Good. Now we can begin," said the Hokage.

"A hello is always good but I am in a hurry so yeah I suppose we should begin."

Just then Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke and Jiriya jumped in through the window.

"Well that saves me the trouble of having to summon all of you. Ok we are here to discuss Naruto's future status and team placing."

* * *

**A/N: Well there you guys have it! the first chapter. Did you enjoy it? if you did review if didn't...review anyway XD**


	2. To the Hokage!

**Authors Note: hey guys sorry for the wait of the next chapter i was kinda busy my four year old brother had to go to hospital for a week cause he had a major skin infection but he's good now so yeah but now im bk from my holiday i am going to at least aim for a chapter a weeks so yeah. Thanks again and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any product of Naruto. Only this story**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Team Placement and Old Tests**

"Ok Baa-Chan what team am I going to be in," asked a hyperactive blonde and at which moment Tsunade accidentally crushed her tea cup in anger.

"Naruto…you still haven't learnt any manners I see," stated Tsunade in a grumpy tone the she looked at Jiriya with an evil stare. 'If you turned him into a pervert like your self I swear I'm going to pummel you through each wall this building has. Including the room with all the walls that have notes and things on it,' Tsunade thought.

Conveniently enough Jiriya started to sweat heavily when she gave him that look and so Tsunade just looked back at Naruto but sweat dropped at what she saw. There was Naruto doing a bunch of different posses and saying things like "I bet I'm going to be in bushy brows team" or "Maybe Shikamaru's team."

"Umm… Naruto it would be good if you paid attention when the Hokage is talking to you," said Kakashi giving said blonde a small nudge with his elbow.

"Oh…ah…ok Kakashi sensei" Naruto replied.

"Ahem," said Tsunade trying to get everyone's attention. "Naruto you will be placed back with your old team," she said pointing at Kakashi and Sakura and she got a single nod from Naruto.

"And what about my status do I get to be chuunin?" Naruto asked

"No. You still have to go through a test."

"WHAT! You mean all my training means nothing!" Naruto shouted.

"Calm down ok. I said you have to go through a test but not the chuunin exam. Your test is simple. You have to win a tournament," Tsunade stated simply but she said it with a smile that would make a particular old teammate of hers be jealous.

"So all I gotta do is beat some people to a pulp,"

"Exactly, that is if you can," Tsunade said with a smile again. "All of you are dismissed. Naruto meet at the arena tomorrow at 12 noon and bring your ninja gear," and with that everyone left the building.

After the meeting at the Hokage office Naruto went back to his apartment and got his ninja tools ready. He also took out a scroll from his traveling bag and opened it up and then a small cloud of smoke appeared and a katana could be seen on Naruto's bed. Naruto looked at it for a moment and then aid to himself

"I don't think I'll be using you just yet Draconis," and with that Naruto put the sword back in the scroll.

After he finished getting his gear ready he looked out the window and saw that it was almost night time. The sky was orange and the sun was going down so Naruto decided to go to his favorite spot and watch the sun set. He leapt out his window and hopped on the roofs of building throughout the village and then he climbed the stair case that led to the top of the Hokage faces. As soon as he reached the top he noticed someone else was there. He couldn't exactly tell who it was but as soon as he got a bit closer he couldn't mistake that pink hair.

"Hello Sakura-Chan!" he called out to the pinkette. Just then said girl turned around to see her blonde team mate running towards her with a goofy smile. When Sakura saw him and that smile she just couldn't help but smile too.

"Hello Naruto, what brings you here?" she asked

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Naruto replied happily.

"Well I have come here everyday since the day you left to train with Jiriya," Sakura stated looking out into the sunset. "I don't know why but on that night something just told me to come up here. Naruto smiled and just stared at her for a moment then finally said

"Well its funny because ever since I can remember I have come up here every night I was free or in the village," he said and when those words hit Sakura's ears her eyes widened but went back to normal and she smiled gently.

After their little moment the two of them sat there and talked about how they've been while they were gone. Sakura explained to Naruto the daily life style of being Tsunade's apprentice and being second in command of the hospital. Whilst Naruto talked about all the adventures he had with the Jiriya. Sakura didn't tell Naruto about her new battle skills because she knew that tomorrow they would have to fight and Naruto didn't tell Sakura his skills because he wanted to keep it as a surprise and impress her when he got the chance.

After a while the conversation turned into the old days. One that Naruto didn't really wish to talk about but he let Sakura let out her feelings.

"Hey Naruto remember the time when we had to help that old man go through the forest but he turned out to be a well known arms dealer," Sakura said

"Oh yeah! That one!" Naruto replied back "I remember. That was the time when we first saw Sasuke use his dragon flame jutsu."

"Yep that was it," retorted Sakura

"Good times…"

"Sure were…"

There was small moment of silence which was soon broken by Naruto.

"I haven't forgotten the promise I made you," He said looking at the now clearly visible stars. Sakura just stared at him a little sad looking.

"Not once while I was away from you did I forget. I mean why did go and train for right?" Naruto said putting back on his fake smile and turning to look at Sakura.

"Thank you Naruto," she said quietly.

"Well I better get going," Naruto said suddenly as he slowly got up. Sakura tried to hide the sudden disappointment that washed over her face with a "yeah I better go to" but she knew it failed.

Naruto just gave her a small hug and jumped off the cliff faces which caught Sakura by surprise and she screamed out "NARUTO!" and she ran to the edge of the cliff to find him free falling but after he was around half way down he disappeared In a puff of smoke. Sakura huffed.

"That Naruto, always having to make a dramatic exit," and then she to left but she used the stairs.

When Naruto arrived at his house after a successful shunshin he smiled and looked at the equipment he had gotten ready earlier and thought to himself 'Tomorrow I become a chuunin!" and with that he placed himself in bed and fell peacefully asleep.

* * *

**A/N: OK guys thats another one done. The next chapter will be out soon so yea. Oh but now im bk I also have to work on my other story**


	3. Let the match begin!

**The moment of change **

**Chapter 3: Let the match begin!**

* * *

**Authors Note: **

**Hey guys sorry I havnt posted in a while. I've been like heaps busy. Anyways, I'd like to say that this story will eventually have a really good plot but for now its just the development of the characters. Also I wanna make a statement about the fighting in this chapter. Personally I dont think it was well written but I just wanted this chapter up so I sort of rushed it. But i promise all the fights from now on will be more descriptive and be better written. Anyways enjoy. :D  
**

** Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Naruto. So i write terrible fanfics to escape the reality of not owning it. **

* * *

Brrrrringg!

Naruto's alarm went off causing said person to wake up with a start. Still half asleep he looked at the clock and saw it was 12 noon.

"Huh...I guess I slept in. It's already midday," realising what he had just said he went into a state of panic.

"12 ALREADY! IM LATE! MAAAN IF TSUNADE BAA-CHAN DOESNT SEE ME IN THE ARENA SOON IM DEAD!"

So Naruto quickly got dressed, put on all his gear, had a cup of instant ramen and ran to the arena as fast as possible muttering damn it, damn it, damn it!

Meanwhile Tsunade and 4 other shinobi were talking in the contestant box ( A/N: I don't know what it's called)

"Ok you 4, your mission is to test how strong Naruto Uzumaki has gotten. This mission is very important for it will decide what his future status will be. I expect to see all of you doing your best out there today," Tsunade informed them.

"Naruto huh...well that takes me back."

"Seems like I get to fight him again, same arena and for the same reason."

"Yes! Finally a test to see how much stronger I've gotten as well."

"I wonder how much he's grown."

Suddenly a Chuunin appeared via sun shin

"Milady Naruto Uzumaki has been spotted running to the arena," said the new comer.

"Very well, thank you," Tsunade then turned to face the four people "Naruto shall be arriving soon so get ready. Dismissed," And they all gave her a nod of acceptance.

"I'M LATE!" Naruto yelled screaming through the village. As Naruto continued running he realised something very odd.

"Where...is everybody?"

He stopped running and thought about this. The streets were empty no shops were open and there were only a few shinobi on patrol in the village.

"Hmm. Something is definitely up. But...I suppose I can't worry about that now I gotta get to the arena and fast," and with that he continued his sprint to the arena.

When he finally reached the arena entrance doors the gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu were there with smiles on their faces.

"Took your time ey Naruto?"

"Hurry up otherwise the Hokage will pound you into the dirt before your opponents can," the two of them said cheerfully.

"Heh, yeah I suppose I should go in now," so the two guards opened the doors for Naruto and Naruto walked in only to get stunned by the amount of people in the stands, all waving and cheering him on.

'The whole village must have come to see me,' this thought made Naruto smile, and they weren't one of those fake smiles he would usually put, no this one was a true, genuine Naruto Uzumaki smile.

Then a loud voice echoed from the top of the stands causing everyone to go silent.

"Naruto Uzumaki, You're here today to see what your future status will be. Usually you would have to go through the Chuunin exam but because you were trained by Jiriya of the Sannin instead you will be tested by 4 respected ninja in our village," Tsunade called out getting a nod from Naruto.

Naruto then looked around and saw that Kakashi was the ref for this tournament.

"Hey Kakashi sensei I have question. Why is pretty much the whole village here to see me?"

"Well Naruto," started Kakashi looking up from his book "They all came to see how much you've grown," Kakashi stated simply. Naruto nodded and smiled.

"Ok Naruto," boomed Tsunade "Your first opponent shall be Neji Hyuuga."

Said person then walked out. With smile but also a look of determination. The two combatants met each other in the middle of the arena, both with a look of determination on their face.

"So we meet again ey Naruto?" started Neji "Same place, same reason, and same round," Neji stated with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah and it's also going to end up with the same results," Naruto replied back also with a smirk on his face.

"So shall we do this?"

"We shall"

Then Tsunade called out "LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" and the whole crowd burst out with cheers.

The two shinobi stood for a moment, simply staring each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move. Then Neji rushed Naruto which caught the crowd off guard expecting Naruto to be the one to attack first.

"I'll finish this in one move!" Neji claimed "8 tri-grams air palm!" then a burst of air came from his open palm shooting towards Naruto. Naruto ran through some hand signs then opened his palm just like Neji did and he shouted "BLOW AWAY!" and as those words came out a giant current of wind appeared out of nothing completely drowning the previous bolt of air caused by the Hyuuga and also blowing said person away and making him crash into the wall on the other side of the arena with a loud CRASH!

"Well, well...you sure have gotten stronger haven't you Naruto," Neji said picking himself up from the ground. But so have I," he said putting on another look of fierce determination and charged at Naruto again. He did a quick two finger jab right into Naruto's chest.

"Got you," he said with a look of triumph. But then suddenly "poof" and a cloud of smoke appeared and Neji instantly thought 'Shadow clone'

Naruto then appeared from nowhere with a round house kick aimed straight for Neji's temple. Neji with his 360 degree of vision saw it coming and quickly ducked to avoid it then did a quick pivot and said

"air palm!" pushing Naruto away who did a somersault and landed on his feet.

"Good shot Neji."

"Thank you. Your kick wasn't too bad either."

"Shall we continue or do you want to give up now?"

"I'm nowhere near done yet Uzumaki!" and with that Neji charged again as did Naruto. The two met in a taijutsu faceoff. The two were completely even which shocked a few people.

Each blow was blocked or dodged then accurately countered. Neji realised something was wrong.

'I'm using my gentle fist style...yet he's blocking me somehow. All of his chakra should be being drained because I haven't missed a single one of my targets so far. They all hit their marks...so why?' Neji thought. The two both jumped back leaving a space between them both puffing. Then Naruto spoke.

"Wondering why my chakra isn't leaving Neji," Naruto taunted.

"Not really but why don't you tell me anyway Naruto," Neji replied.

"Well you see," Naruto began "Just before I block I release a steady a stream of chakra from my arms cancelling that small point you make with your fingers that allow you to jab into your opponents' chakra system. That's why you haven't been able to hit me and even if you did get a few lucky ones in I just applied the same method onto the target of your gentle fist."

Everyone gasped at what Naruto had just said. The head of the Hyuuga clan Hiashi Hyuuga was probably the one who was shocked the most.

'That...boy found a way to get by the gentle fist so simply. He's a true genius. Just like his father.'

'Same unpredictable Naruto I see,' Tsunade thought.

Neji was stunned too.

"How did you figure that out?" he said.

"I didn't," Naruto said scratching the back of his head "I guessed...hahah"

Everyone face faulted.

'Of course,' was the one thought that went through everyone's mind?

"Anyway," Naruto started "Let's finish this match!"

"I couldn't agree more," Neji agreed

Neji charged at Naruto. Naruto needing some space pointed his palm towards the ground and shouted.

"WIND CURRENT!"

A jet of wind caused Naruto to go flying straight up avoiding Neji's attack who cursed at this.

As Naruto was in the air he made a shadow clone and struck out his hand to make a rasengan.

'Even though now I can make one handed rasengans I still find it hard to make a giant rasengan with only one hand,' he thought to himself. When it was finally done Naruto went into head dive straight back down into the arena. He made the clone which he had summoned earlier make 50 more clones which all made normal sized rasengans and they all went into a head dive as well.

"Ok guys, we'll start with a rasengan barrage then I'll come in and finish with giant rasengan ok?" Naruto's orders were met with a loud cheer of agreement. All the clones used some wind chakra to help them fall faster than the original Naruto. With their rasengans aimed at the ground all the clones soon met their target and all screamed

"RASENGAN BARRAGE!"

Neji only having a split second to react did one of his clans most famous moves.

"ROTATION!"

All the clones were thrown back but then as the rotation ended Naruto came into view and yelled

"GIANT RASENGAN!"

Neji barely having a second to react did another rotation but Naruto breached it before it was fully made hitting Neji right in the back and making a crater and a smokescreen of dust.

As the dust cleared Neji was spotted in the middle of the crater unconscious and Naruto getting out.

Kakashi spoke and said "Neji Hyuuga cannot continue this battle. Naruto Uzumaki wins."

There was a moment of silence then the crowd started cheering and clapping. Naruto grinned wildly and did a victory lap around the arena. While Neji was being carried on a stretcher to the medical room. He looked up at the sky. A single black bird could be seen flying over head.

'Heh, just like before as well.'

When the crowd finally settled down Tsunade spoke again.

"Ok Naruto, you beat Neji but you next opponent will be..."

Someone started walking out onto the arena with something looking to be like a box. Naruto realised it was Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru ey, whatever I'll pound him into next week," Naruto claimed. Tsunade chuckled evilly.

"You won't be fighting Shikamaru, Naruto you'll be trying to beat him in a game of shogi."

Naruto sighed.

"Really...I mean we all know that he'll win,"

"Yes but still. The first test was too see how you would face going up someone who has had more experience on the battlefield this one is to see how much your mind has grown."

"Fine"

Naruto walked to the middle of the arena (which was also the middle of the giant crater he had made previously) where he and Shikamaru sat down and started playing a game of shogi.

After what seemed to be a lifetime of playing Shikamaru stretched and said

"I can't be bothered to continue just let Naruto become a Chuunin so we can all go home," and with that he got up and walked off.

"Umm...well I guess by forfeit Naruto Uzumaki is the victor." stated Kakashi as he went to pick up the shogi bored so he could put it out of the way. As he did he looked at the pieces and saw that if they had continued playing either Naruto was going to win or it would've very least ended up as tie. Kakashi smiled and walked off sealing the bored into a scroll and going back to his spot.

After yawning Tsunade said "Let the next competitor come out"

A loud "YOSH!" was heard as a teenager with a bowl cut hairstyle, in green spandex and orange leg warmers came running into the arena.

Naruto grinned wildly. 'Finally an all out sparring match with bushy brows, man I'm so excited I'm shaking,' Naruto thought to himself.

"Naruto I am ready to fight you," said Lee with a smile on his face a determination in his eyes.

"Same here bushy brows," Naruto replied back as they both got into a stance.

"BEGIN!" yelled out Kakashi.

The two both rushed each other, and both each threw and caught a punch.

"Not bad Naruto"

"Likewise Lee"

And they both jumped back. Lee then had an idea

"Say, Naruto how about we make this more interesting. No chakra just taijutsu alone."

Sakura had been watching from the competitor's box and once she had heard what Lee suggested she thought 'I know Naruto has gotten stronger but I mean taking Lee on in only taijutsu is pretty much suicide. Naruto you better not agree."

Of course Naruto said "I agree to your terms Lee"

Sakura face faulted.

'Of course he agreed...,' she thought to herself.

The two jumped back from one another then charged each other again at unbelievable speeds. The whole crowd was in awe not just because of the amazing speed this battle was going at but because that Naruto was able to keep up with the taijutsu master. Punches and kicks were sent at each other and then sent right back again and again. After a few minutes the two stopped for a moment because they were both beginning to tire.

"Naruto...Let's finish this with one more punch shall we?" Lee said. Naruto was panting heavily so he simply nodded. The two stood up straight and then took a stance and ran at each other with both their fists corked back readying for their final strike.

As they came in to deliver their attacks the two yelled and sent their fists shooting forward. A giant wind erupted from the impact making everyone to cover their faces or shut their eyes. A giant dust cloud emerged from in the stadium and when it finally cleared all that could be seen was Naruto standing, breathing heavily and Lee on the ground unconscious.

Kakashi looked at the two then finally said.

"I deem Naruto as victor," and the crowd erupted with applause at the magnificent fight. Up at the Hokage box Tsunade smiled and said to herself "I never knew he would end up being that fast,"

The Hokage stood up and the crowd fell silent.

"Naruto are you ready for your final battle?" she asked loudly

Naruto smiled excitedly "Bring 'em out!" he yelled. The Hokage smiled and then signalled for the next competitor. Someone who Naruto thought he would end up fighting eventually. Naruto smiled. Then out came a pink haired kunoichi. She was smiling. Then she said

"How's it going Naruto?"

* * *

**:D hope you enjoyed it. **


	4. Preparations and Promotions

**The moment of change**

**Chapter 4: Preparations and Promotions**

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey guys thanks for the reviews lately :D also in the next chapter its going to be the start of new pairings. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. Its not too long but still. This is sort of like a filler chapter you could say. So yeah anyway, enjoy this new chapter. :D**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Naruto nor do I gain any profit from writing these horribly written fanfics :D**

* * *

Naruto smiled at his opponent. He was really looking forward to this match out of all of the rest because this one held more...sentimental value to him. The two shinobi stared at each other. Then Kakashi called out "BEGIN!" and the two took a stance. The pinkette got into a sort of boxing stance which kind of suited her seeing as she was black leather gloves. Naruto however got into a regular fighting stance and waited.

"Well Naruto, let's see if you can beat me and no holding back got it," Sakura started off sweet but then finishing it off quiet sternly. Naruto smirked.

"I wasn't intending to," he replied. Sakura smiled then jumped into the air, corked her fist back, and sent a ground breaking punch straight at Naruto. Naruto jumped back and landed on the wall of the arena and using chakra he stuck to the wall. Naruto stared at the stadium. The whole stadium floor was pretty much broken rock. Naruto was shocked at just how much strength his childhood crush held.

'Man...I really gotta stop acting like such an idiot in front of her. Otherwise I'm going to have my skull pounded in,' he thought to himself.

"Well Naruto?" Sakura started "How am I doing so far?" she asked in her most sweetest and innocent voice.

Naruto sweat dropped.

'Ugh...That tone of voice I hope she hasn't been hanging around Anko-san'

"Not bad Sakura-chan. I'm impressed but i'm afraid this battle is mine," Naruto said as he charged up some chakra to his feet. Then with amazing speed he appeared behind Sakura who was stunned.

"How did he..." Sakura said. Naruto heard this and had a smile of triumph on his face.

Naruto went for a simple knife hand strike at her neck knocking her out but suddenly everything started to go weird. The whole place was upside down and Naruto was the only one upright. Then giant bat like creatures started swarming him.

'Crap,' Naruto thought to himself as he attempted to protect his face from a whole bunch of weird animals 'She got me in a genjutsu,'

Naruto focused and made a ram seal then shouted "release!" and everything went back to normal. Just as he came back to the real Sakura came charging at him with another one of her insanely strong, chakra filled punch. Naruto just had enough time to dodge and send a jab to her gut.

Sakura coughed but quickly recovered. Naruto jumped back and opened his palm and said "blow away," sending a giant gust to blow Sakura onto her back. As soon as she did Naruto pounced on her, drawing a kunai to her neck. The two looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

Sakura knew she had lost as soon as Naruto was on top of her. The whole crowd went silent when it happened. Then after a few moments of silence Kakashi called out.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki"

Another few seconds of silence, then the crowd went wild. Everyone was applauding and shouting.

"Looks like I win," Naruto said never changing his sight.

"Yeah...I guess you do," Sakura replied with a sigh.

The two got up and faced the crowd. Tsunade then raised her hand and everything went quiet again.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Tsunade started "because you have successfully defeated all your opponents and all of the examiners and judges who watched the matches all agree with me about your skill, and intelligence. I hear by promote you to the rank of Chuunin," She said in a very Hokage like way.

The whole crowd erupted in more applause as Kakashi handed Naruto his brand new Chuunin vest. Naruto put it on and smiled happily. Sakura took a step back from Naruto and she started clapping as well. Naruto stood in the centre of the now damaged stadium and wore his new Chuunin vest with pride.

'Wow...you're really growing up...Naruto,' Sakura thought to herself.

Later that day the Konoha 11 were all in the Hokage office.

"Due to all of you obtaining ranks higher than Genin," The lady Hokage began behind her desk "I have decided that all of you will get the day off tomorrow."

Everyone looked at her with glee.

'A day off from long hard missions and intense training, finally some R&R,' they all thought.

The Hokage sighed then waved her hand. "All of you are dismissed."

The Konoha 11 all left the Hokages office with giant smiles on their faces.

"I think we should all go out and celebrate Naruto's return and all of our promotions," Ino said. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Thing is though," Neji started "Where are we going to celebrate?"

"We'll have a party," Sakura piped up "On top of the Hokage faces."

Everyone started getting really excited, the girls more than the boys.

"Alright then," Naruto said clapping his hands together "We all meet on top of the Hokage Mountain at 9 tonight,"

"Oh and it's going to be a bit formal so dress well," Ino said.

"That means no jumpsuits Naruto," Sakura said sternly.

"Ok then," Naruto said. "Oh and don't worry about the setting up of the party the guys and I can do that right?" Naruto asked and looked at all of the other guys who smiled, nodded or gave thumbs up.

"Ok then," Tenten spoke up "We'll leave the setup to you and we'll bring the food and music and invite some other people as well, but only people we trust."

Everyone nodded.

"Well I'll see all you at 9 then," Naruto said.

As everyone started going their different ways Naruto started walking away but turned around to see all the guys.

"I got some things to do first, but after that I'll come and get you guys then we can set the place up," and with that Naruto jumped onto the roof tops and set for his house.

When he got there he changed into something more casual. He took off the clothes he was currently wearing and put on a simple black top with an orange spiral flame on it, some black pants and then tied his head band on his right arm. He put his weapons pouch on just in case and then walked out his front door with Gama his toad wallet in his pocket and then locked his door and made his way to Shikamarus house.

When he arrived at set destination he knocked on the door and Shikamaru came out and greeted him. He was wearing his usual attire and saying Naruto should do the same just in case. Naruto took no notice then the duo went and gathered the rest of the guys.

After about half an hour of getting everyone they all arrived on the Hokage Mountain Shikamaru stood in front of the talking group and in doing so it got them all to quieten down.

"Ok," Shikamaru began "We need to set up tables and lights and things for tonight. We'll break up into groups purchasing things like tables and chairs and such for tonight. Is everyone ok with that?"

Everyone nodded. Then Naruto did a fist pump and shouted out "ALRIGHT EVERYONE! LETS GET TO IT!" and everyone did the same thing and shouted "YEAH!"

Even Neji, Shikamaru and Shino did.

"Sigh...I guess there's no turning back now," Neji said.

"This is way too troublesome," Shikamaru agreed. And Shino well...he was...you know...Shino.

Naruto smiled looking down at the village.

"First group to get back with all the things win and if I'm not in that group I'll give up ramen for a week!" Naruto shouted then jumped down.

Everyone was shocked (except for Lee who was shouting out things about youth) then all smiled and jumped down as well shouting out

"HELL YEAH!"


	5. Party! Party! Party!

**The moment of change**

**Chapter 5: Party! Party! Party!**

* * *

**Authors Note:**** Hey guys it's been a few weeks since I last updated on this story cause of my new fic I'm writing but I got a whole system going now so I should be able to fit in 2 fics along with watching anime, chores, homework and be able to spend time with family and friends :DD  
Anyway it's kind of a short chapter but its just a filler for the next chapter where the real NaruSaku starts :3  
Hope you guys enjoy and keep on reading!**

** Disclaimer  
****No matter how much I pretend I do not own Naruto. Though if I did id make it team 7 actually works well and they kicked ass as a team**

* * *

The males of the group walked through the central market of the village. The buying and purchasing of all the tables and chairs took a lot longer than expected because of everyone congratulating Naruto on his promotion. Naruto smiled.

'I guess this is the start to achieving my goal,' he thought to himself happily.

Naruto was walking around the market with a money pouch while Lee and Neji were carrying the tables that they had purchased. After a little a while Naruto's group met up with Shikamarus group.

"Naruto," Shikamaru began "What do you say we take a break and continue with the preparations after?" he said getting nods from everyone else.

"Yea alright," Naruto said.

"Hang on," Kiba started "Where are we going to leave the tables and chairs?" he asked. Naruto smiled then made a very familiar hand sign. Suddenly two puffs of smoke appeared next to Naruto and then out came to identical clones. Naruto looked at the two clones and then told them to take the chairs from Neji and Lee and then told them to head up the tower. The clones did as they were instructed and then ran up towards the mountain. Naruto then clapped his hands together.

"Alright guys, How about a snack?" he asked. Chouji then smiled

"How about we go to my family's restaurant we get in for free," he said.

Everyone grinned happily.

"Awesome a free meal!" exclaimed Kiba "Chouji you're the best!"

Said person was blushing and scratching the back of his head.

"Well then let's go," Chouji said as he lead the way to the restaurant.

(With the girls)

Sakura was heading towards Ino's place where they all agreed that they'd meet. Sakura had been carrying a tray of food for tonight that she had made. Sakura walked up to the front of the Yamanka flower shop. She knocked on the door and was greeted by Ino's mother who took the tray from her and led her into the living room where Hinata, TenTen, and Ino were all waiting.

"Geez Sakura, a bit late much," Ino exclaimed. Sakura apologised and told them that she was making some food for that night. Everyone nodded in understanding. Just as it so happened everyone decided to make their own dishes so that everyone could try it. The ladies decided to all talk and catch up and Ino's mother brought in a few refreshments. After a few moments had passed of talking about life the subject of Naruto came up.

"So what did you guys think of Naruto's matches," TenTen asked.

Everyone agreed that he had indeed improved. Every time Naruto's name came up in their conversation it was only spoken in a good way.

"I remember when he was always acting so stupid," Sakura began a small smile starting to creep onto her face "He was always asking me on dates and things"

Hinata looked kind of dejected. Sakura instantly noticed this.

"Oh I'm really sorry Hinata I forgot that you liked Naruto," she said reassuring her. Hinata was shocked

"How did you..." she was cut off by Ino

"C'mon Hinata we all know you've been head over heels over him since the academy. Why don't you just go out there and claim him as yours already!" she pretty much shouted.

Hinata blushed a completely new shade of red.

"I-I-I uh..." Hinata stuttered. TenTen decided to join in the fun.

"Yeah, C'mon Hinata just go in and ravish him. I mean sure he can be a bit thick headed sometimes but no guy would resist you," she said. Hinata's blush deepened. It was finally Sakura's turn.

"Hinata being Naruto's teammate if there is one thing I learnt about him, it's that he has no idea how a girl feels. If you want any chance with him you're going to literally have to beat your feelings into him," she said.

"Even he might be stupid at times, really rash, never thinks things through, and never thinks about anything else about training and ramen he is still the nicest person I know. He has saved my life more times that I'd like to say and if you think about it he is the hero of our village. I mean he brought back the lady fifth; He took on Gaara and saved me and all of Konoha from him, and not to mention he is now apparently a hero in wave as well. Naruto is truly an inspiration among so many people," Sakura said. It was only then did she realise what she had just said.

'Woah...I didn't really notice until now but...Naruto sure is an amazing guy,' she thought to herself.

Every other female in the room were thinking along the same lines when suddenly Ino interrupted their thoughts.

"Hahaha! Looks like you got some competition now Hinata! After what Sakura just said I am so making him mine now!" she exclaimed. Hinata was upset, shocked and worried. She didn't want to compete with anyone over Naruto but knew that she would do anything for the love of her life. Sakura however was completely different. She was furious.

'HOW DARE SHE!' she thought to herself 'THAT STUPID BLONDE BIMBO THINKS SHE CAN JUST HAVE NARUTO! LIKE HELL SHE CAN!

'**CHA! WE'LL RIP HER HEAD OFF! NO ONE TOUCHES OUR KNIGHT IN SHINNING ARMOUR!' **

'...did we really just say that?' Sakura asked herself.

'**COURSE WE DID! HE MEANS A LOT TO YOU AND YOU KNOW IT!**'

'But does he mean that much...' Sakura thought to herself again but was cut off by Ino once more.

"Alright ladies! Let's get dressed and make the boys jaw drop!" she said as she followed by everyone else walked up to her room.

(With the guys)

"Ahh," said Chouji smiling happily "That was the best meal,"

Everyone sweat dropped after looking at their empty wallets. They all had to pay together just to pay for Chouji's portion.

After their snack Naruto noticed the sun was going down.

"Gee guys we better get the lights and everything else we need now. The sun's going down and we're not even dressed properly," Naruto said looking at his really casual clothes. All the guys decided to see how they looked as well and all sighed when it was pretty much their usual out fits.

"Alright here is the plan," Shikamaru began "Naruto you make a couple of clones to get the lights then tell them to setup the place for tonight while the rest of us get changed. We meet there at nine alright?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and Naruto made five shadow clones and gave them their orders. The clones then saluted and made their way into the market.

Naruto then turned to the group.

"So meet you guys there at nine then?" Naruto stated more than he did ask.

Everyone nodded and then they all went their separate ways.

(Time skip: 9 O'clock that night)

Naruto slowly made his way to the bottom of the Hokage Mountain wearing a black suit that came down to the back of his knees, orange with black stripes tie, black pants with an orange line going down on each side, and his head band tied around his left arm. He saw Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, Chouji, and Shino all waiting at the stairs. Naruto walked up to them.

"What's everyone doing here? How come you guys aren't all up there yet?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

They all turned to Naruto

"We were waiting for you Naruto," Shino said.

"Yeah, what took you so long?" Kiba asked.

"I was getting changed and stuff," Naruto said.

Shikamaru and Neji sighed.

"Look can we just get going. The girls will get pissed if we're late," Shikamaru said

"I agree, I don't really wish to be on the receiving end of TenTen's rising twin dragons," Neji stated. So everyone started making their way upstairs.

As they continued walking Naruto noticed that all of them were wearing suits. Lee had a green and black suit, Neji had a white and grey, Shino just had grey and black, Shikamaru had maple green and black, Chouji had green and black, and Kiba had blue and black.

(A/N: I couldn't be bothered describing all of them)

They finally made it to the top of the mountain and everyone was surprised to see an amazing setting with lights, tables and even a dance floor. The stars were out and the beautiful full moon shone down onto the dance floor like a spotlight. There were lit lamps hanging on trees like orbs of fire and everything just seemed to sparkle in beauty.

"Wow...Naruto all your clones did this?" Kiba asked

"YOSH! MY RIVAL HAS DONE IT AGAIN!" shouted out Lee with fire in his eyes.

Naruto smiled then he noticed that a glow was making its way up the stairs and Naruto realised that the girls were on their way. Naruto smiled happily. He couldn't wait to see what Sakura looked like.

"Get ready everyone," Naruto said "Here come the girls"

Everyone stood still, looking at the top of the stairs. They waited a bit then the worlds' most beautiful girls (in the guys eyes) all came walking up onto the plateau each holding a lamp (Chinese style)

The girls all stood in a line facing the guys. Then Ino winked making Chouji blush

"Hey guys!"

* * *

**Review if u like Naruto :3  
P.S if you don't Orochimaru is going to mind rape you tonight. **


End file.
